Saiyan Alive!
by D-chan2
Summary: Saiyan Alive! takes place after GT. Capsule Corp. gets involved in a scholarship program with two American Students. Boy is Trunks and Bulma in for it when the winners of the program are two high school girls just waiting to get into trouble! Please R/R
1. Meet the Girls!

none none Normal none none 5 111 2001-05-27T16:55:00Z 2001-10-10T19:36:00Z 3 1249 7122 59 14 8746 9.3821 

          Trunks sat back in his leather office chair and sighed.  _There are two names left to choose from…_He closed his ice blue eyes and rubbed his temples.  Both applicants were equal in quality.  The first was a girl named Tiffany Elbategev from Maine and the other was a Geo Travnich from Oregon.  He tried to think who would make the better choice, but he could come to no decision.  He wished this were as easy as picking the student who would be working the mechanical and computer department.  

The person he had picked was a junior named Andrea Atreides.  She was at the top of her class in everything with a GPA well over 4.0.  

But this was just a lot more difficult.  _Maybe I should ask mom.  She is good with stuff like this._  He pressed the intercom button on his desk.  "Please page my mother," he instructed his secretary.

          "Sure thing," she replied.

          He sat up straight in his desk and sorted out the applications before his mother arrived.  She hated messes.  "Trunks?  You needed me?" asked Bulma Briefs, Trunk's eternally beautiful mother with her shoulder length turquoise hair and sparkling blue eyes, as she walked in the door.

          "Uh yeah," he said as he filed the last of the applicants.  "It's about the American scholarship program.  Everything's been going great.  I still like the idea and all, but I'm having trouble selecting the winner of the Client Associations Program.  I have already selected the other one."

          Bulma looked at the selected scholarship winner for the Computer and Mechanics program.  "A girl?" she asked, impressed.  "Wow, this should be interesting.  It'll be nice to have a girl on the team."

          "Yeah," Trunks began, "She's at the top of her class in like everything.  It was kind of hard not to select her."

          Bulma nodded understandingly.  "I see.  Now what was the difficulty again?"

          Trunks handed the two résumés to his mother.  "I just can't decide."

          She looked them over thoroughly and handed back the winning one.  "I believe I have found the correct choice."

          Trunks looked it over.  "So this Tiffany girl is the one?  How do you know?"

          Bulma smiled.  "That's easy!  Firstly, I think she has friendly handwriting, and secondly, she appears to be from the same school as this Andrea girl.  So I can only assume that this girl is well educated as well.  And I think having a boy and a girl winner would be a bit awkward, especially since they will be sharing a room."  She winked at Trunks.  "I'm glad I could help."

          "C'mon!  We're going to be late!  The girls will be at the airport in fifteen minutes!" yelled Trunks, very frustrated at his family, as he stood in the doorway, ready to go.  

          Just then, his father, Vegeta, a rather small, but compact spiky black-haired man walked in the room, an entertained smirk laid across his face.  "What are you screaming about, boy?"

          Trunks's eyes widened as he noticed his father was only in his spandex uniform he used to train in.  "Dad!  We have to pick up the American scholarship winners today!  Why aren't you ready?"

          Vegeta folded his arms.  "Oops.  I must have forgotten," he explained smugly.

          Trunks rolled his eyes.  "Whatever.  Bra!  Mom!  I'll be in the limo," he yelled as he ran out the door.  He quickly jogged over to the limo to find his mother and sister had already been seated.  

          "Where were you big bro?" asked Bra, Trunk's younger sister and nearly a twin to his mother, smiling devilishly as he got in.

          Trunks shook his head.  "You snuck out the back door again?  Ugh!  What is with your petty games?"  He tapped on the glass.  "Driver, to the airport."

          "Yes, sir," he replied as they quickly sped away.

          "Where are they?" asked Tiffany as she tapped her foot impatiently.  "We already have all our luggage and they haven't arrived yet."  She flipped her perfectly permmed, shoulder length, auburn hair, as she rolled her dark green eyes.  "Well at least I have you to keep me company, Andy."

          Andy nodded and smiled, her bright blue eyes twinkled.  "Yeah we were lucky to both be chosen.  How often are two good friends able to be picked to go to a scholarship program halfway around the world together?"

          "Yes," agreed Tiffany.  "We are lucky.  But friend or no friend, I'm going to tell you once again, you look much better with your hair down and your bangs out of your face."

          Andy shrugged.  "Whatever," she said as she readjusted the duffle bag hung over her shoulder.  

          Tiffany picked at a loose strand of Andy's dark red hair.  "At least let me fix it before they get here."

          Andy rolled her eyes.  "If it will make you shut up."

          Tiffany giggled as she pulled a brush out of her purse and began to brush Andy's hair.  "At least you have a nice outfit on," she complimented, referring to Andy's khaki pants and navy blue sweater.

          "Of course, I'm still much more fashionable," she explained, talking about her own black miniskirt and white blouse.  "All done," she stated as she stepped back to admire her work.  "I'm so talented.  I can even do a ponytail justice."

          Andy shrugged.  "Well thank you.  But uh, isn't that them?" she asked pointing to the Capsule Corp. President and his family.  

          Bulma immediately recognized them from the pictures.  "Oh, there're our girls!" she said to Trunks and Bra.

          Tiffany elbowed Andrea.  "That Trunks really is a cutie.  It's too bad I already have Joey."

          Andy laughed.  "You wish."

          Trunks walked up to them and outstretched his hand, blushing slightly, and looking extremely nervous.  "You must be Andrea," he said to her.

          Andrea met his hand with a firm grip.  "Call me Andy."

          "Andy, right," he said shyly.

          "My, aren't we soft spoken for a President of such a large company," Tiffany laughed.  "I'm joking!  I'm Tiffany."

          "Right, you're Tiffany Elbategev…"

          Bra looked Tiffany over, noticing her fashion sense.  "I'm Bra Briefs and I can see we'll get along well."  She looked at Andrea as well.  "And the same with you."

          Tiffany pointed her thumb towards Andy.  "Oh, this one over here only dresses up for occasions."

          Andy glared at Tiffany cock-eyed.  "Cute, really, Tiff."

          Bulma looked at the two.  "Do you two know each other?"

          Tiffany giggled a second time.  "We grew up together!"

          Bulma smiled.  "I'm glad.  It'll probably make the transition a lot easier for you both."  She glanced down at her watch.  "Well we had best get a move on.  The limo is waiting."

          Andrea and Tiffany halted at the remark.  "Limo?!"

          "Yeah, our private limo," Bra replied nonchalantly.

          The two new girls exchanged looks and shrugged as they followed their new temporary family out of the airport.

          "What do you think of this place?" asked Andy as she packed her clothes into her dresser.

          "It's really nice!  Everything is so high quality.  These people really are loaded," Tiffany exclaimed as she plopped onto her bed.

          Andrea plopped onto her bed, which was beside Tiffany's.  "That's not what I meant.  I mean do you like the atmosphere?  How about the people?"

          Tiffany nodded.  "They seem nice enough.  I bet I'll become friends with Bra.  Or at least I hope."

          "Yeah she seems nice."  Andrea yawned.  "The time zone difference has got me so off schedule, it's ridiculous.  I really need a nap.  But I have a feeling we'll be having some visitors soon, so I better not get too comfortable."

          And sure enough, there was a knock on their door.  "I'll get it!" Tiffany called as she walked to open the door.  When she opened it, she found Trunks standing there with a very attractive young woman who looked very familiar.

          "Um, This is my girlfriend," explained Trunks.  "She stopped over and thought it would be nice to say hi."

          The girl stepped in the room.  She had wavy blond hair and deep brown eyes.  She was very thin.  Model thin, in fact.  And that's how Tiffany realized that she had indeed seen her before – she was a famous model, and her name was Usagi Segusa.  She was the only Japanese model to ever make it big in America.  "Oh, it's so darling!" Usagi said, referring to the apartment-like structure the girls were staying in.  "Everything is so neat and domestic."

          Tiffany took a step back.  _Okay, someone's shallow._

          Usagi smirked at her.  _Well she's certainly no competition._

          Just then Andrea got off the bed and walked over to meet their first guests.  "Tiffany, who's this?"

          Usagi nearly choked.  "Umm… you don't know who I am?"

          Andy shook her head.  "Should I?"

          "I am Usagi Segusa! And-"

          Trunks put a hand on her shoulder.  "Andy, this is my girlfriend, Usagi.  She's a fashion model."

          "Oh.  Well I don't exactly keep up with fashion," Andy explained while motioning to her simple jeans and T-shirt that she had changed into.

          "Obviously," Usagi sneered, as she looked her over.

          Trunks pulled her back out the door.  "Well, uh, I'll see you girls later.  Bye Tiffany, bye Andy."

          The two watched as Trunks and Usagi left.  "What a bitch," Tiffany commented.

          "I'll say," said Andy as she turned back to the bedroom.  "But that's rich people for you.  I'm taking my nap.  See you at dinner, Tiff."

          "Okay, goodnight." 


	2. Home Sweet Home

none none Normal none none 4 112 2001-05-30T03:51:00Z 2001-10-10T19:49:00Z 2 1035 5902 49 11 7248 9.3821 

            "Thank you for the delicious meal, Mrs. Briefs," Andrea said with a polite bow.

            "Yeah, thanks a bunch," Tiffany agreed, doing the same.

Bulma smiled brightly.  "Oh, you two are so polite.  But please, just call me Bulma."

Both girls nodded.

Trunks stood up and dusted his clothes off.  "Tiffany, I need to talk to you about your schedule and how things will be working for you," he said uneasily.  He then looked to Andy.  "I'll talk to you once I'm done with Tiffany."

Tiffany stood up as well.  "Okay.  That's fine.  Are we going now, Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks cringed.  "Uh, just Trunks, okay?  Mr. Briefs makes me feel old.  I'm only twenty-eight."

Tiffany blushed at her mistake.  :Uh, right… So it's Bulma and Trunks and not Mrs. And Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks and Bulma shook their heads.  "Can you go now?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," Tiffany replied as she walked over to him.

"Okay, then follow me, I'll take you to the business building of Capsule Corp.," Trunks instructed as he began to walk out of the dining room door.  Tiffany obediently followed.  He led her to a long glass hallway that joined the Brief's home to the company building.  They walked through to a set of steel doors, but only after Trunks punched in a long series of buttons on an electronic lock.  When they reached the other side, there was simply a small room with a single elevator in the middle.

"Okay, from here, we go up," he told her as they stepped inside.  He pushed a button that read 7 and was taken there quickly.  

When they reached that floor, a woman who seemed very busy typing at a desk nearby smiled at them.  "Is this one of the scholarship winners?"

Tiffany nodded shyly.  "Yeah, that would be me."

Trunks smiled back at the woman whom Tiff noticed was his secretary.  "This is Tiffany.  And we're going into my office to discuss her stay here.  Please hold all my calls unless they are an emergency."

His secretary nodded and Trunks and Tiffany proceeded to walk into his office.  "Have a seat," he offered as he sat in his own.

Tiffany sat down.  "Okay, so what's up?"

Trunks pulled out a stack of papers from a drawer in his desk and put them down in front of her.  She could barely see him over the papers.  "First, I need you to fill out these forms.  I know there are a lot, but you have a week to complete them.  Until then, you'll just get acquainted with my family and such.  I'm sure this is a real rush for you."

Tiffany nodded.  "Yeah…"

Trunks then pulled out a thin yellow folder from the same drawer.  "However, I'd like you to please read this over before you start on the papers.  This just explains what you'll be doing here at Capsule Corp., and what's to be expected of you.  It's a lot more in-depth than what we sent you in the mail."

Tiffany politely took the folder from him and put it on top of her stack of papers.  "Okay, what next?"

"Well, we're now going to work out your schedule."  He grabbed a sheet of paper out of a tray on his desk and began to write some things on it.  When Tiffany looked to see what it was, it appeared to be a small calendar of sorts.  "Okay," he began, trying to explain what he had written on it, "Your program lasts for four months.  During those four months, you'll go to regular high school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  On Tuesday and Thursday, you'll be in our training program set up here.  It lasts from 8 in the morning until 1:30 in the afternoon.  On Saturdays and Sundays, you're free.  And after school you're free as well, just do your homework and be in Capsule Corp. grounds by 11 at night."

Tiffany sighed, a bit tired from being overloaded with all the information.  "Is That all?"

Trunks nodded, silently laughing to himself about how bored Tiffany looked.  "Yeah, just leave the same way you came in, I'll call and have security unlock the door for you."

Tiffany grabbed her papers and slowly walked out the President's door.

"Oh!  One more thing!" he called, looking up.  "Send Andrea up, would you?  And have my mother show her the way."

Tiffany nodded and left.

Tiffany threw her papers onto her dresser as Andy looked on with wide eyes.  "What is all that?"

Tiff smirked.  "Forms.  And I have a feeling you'll have them, too."  She sighed. "Trunks told me to tell you to go find Bulma and meet him in his office."

Andy crossed her arms.  "Now?  It's almost seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, now."

Andy huffed and left their little "apartment".  She looked around, searching for Bulma.  But what she found instead was certainly not Bulma.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a slightly agitated voice from behind her as she walked into the living room.

She spun around.  Standing in front of her was a relatively short man clad in blue spandex with jet-black hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"I'm Andy, one of the scholarship winners."  She stared at him.  "You must be Mr. Briefs.  Bulma told me about you."

Vegeta smirked.  "Hah, Mr. Briefs.  That's funny.  I am Ve—"

"Very much a comedian," Bulma interrupted.  "I'm sorry I was so hard to find, Bra needed help with some homework.  Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, Trunks would like you to take me to his office to give me some papers, I'm pretty sure," she anwered as she glanced at Vegeta uneasily.

"Okay, let's not keep Trunks waiting," Bulma replied.  She glared at Vegeta for a short time then led Andy the same way Trunks had led Tiffany to his office.  When they arrived, Trunks already had Andy's papers and folder waiting for her.  She just simply stared at them as Trunks began to go on about her schedule.  Her schedule was the same as Tiffany's except that her scholarship lasted for six months, not four.

"Do you understand?" asked Trunks.

Andrea shook her head and stood up to leave.  "Yeah…"

"Okay, then, thanks for stopping in."

Andy nodded and walked out the door, but as she closed the door, she immediately reopened it.

"Uh… I don't know how to say this, but thank you for choosing me for this scholarship.  It's quite an honor to be here," she said to Trunks.

Trunks blushed, something he's found himself doing quite a few times today.  "Well from your records here, you earned it."

Andy looked at the floor, almost as if she were angry.  "Well, yeah, thanks.  I guess I did…"  And she walked out.

Vegeta gazed at the long red hair in his hand.  He smelled it.  There was definitely something odd about that girl.  She smelled oddly familiar, and there was something about her that made him feel uneasy.  And judging from the scent on her clothes from when he met her, her friend was the same way.  They smelled liked something he felt he should recognize, but he just couldn't think of it.  He tossed the hair onto the ground in frustration.  Maybe it was just his territorial instincts kicking in.  These people did come from a different part of the world.  Maybe it was just her foreign scent that was setting him off.  But why would it bother him so much?  He'd come in contact with many different creatures on many different planets and never had he been so alert or keyed up at a single scent.  Well no matter, he could guarantee that he would find out what it was.  Vegeta never let things bug him for long.


	3. School Days

"I really don't like this none none Normal none none 9 91 2001-10-10T20:00:00Z 2001-10-12T01:46:00Z 4 1230 5539 117 47 8616 9.3821 Print 75 

"I really don't like this, I REALLY don't," Tiffany pouted as she tried on her new school uniform in the Orange Star High School girls' locker room.  It was the classic Japanese sailor style outfit and was black with a blue bow.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Andy.  "I haven't worn a skirt for nearly a year and now I have to everyday."  She had already finished and was looking in the mirror, a disgusted look upon her face.

"But, still, Andrea, this is down right appalling.  I shouldn't have to wear this… thing!  After all I am-"

"Be quiet, Tiff.  I hear someone coming.  I bet it's the vice principal checking on us," Andrea hushed.

And sure enough it was.  "Are you girls finished?  I'd like to be able to go over room assignments now," questioned a short, black haired woman with a tight bun and pointy green glasses.

Tiffany tied the last knot on her shoes.  "Yeah, we're ready," she called as she and Andy ran over to the door and out into the hall.

The Vice Principal followed the girls out promptly and pulled a white piece of folded paper out her breast pocket.  "Now, Tiffany, you'll be in room 114, which is right there," she explained as she pointed directly next to them to the left.  "And Andrea, you're in 111, which is straight down the hall to your right.  I hope that I have covered all of your questions earlier this morning, for I have a very important meeting to attend to now and must go.  I'll be keeping my eye out, so get to class."

Tiffany and Andrea exchanged glances.  Never had they thought that they would be in different rooms.  Each one would be completely isolated from the other since the Japanese teachers rotated and not the students.

"You know, this really sucks," Tiffany commented.  "I never thought this would happen.  What nerve to separate the only two American students in the entire school."

Andy hung her head.  "Well maybe we'll make friends.  And we still have lunch together.  That's a good thing."

Tiffany continued to frown.  "I suppose.  But I guess we should get to class.  We don't need to get into any trouble the first day."

Andy nodded and trotted off down the hall, her blue eyes sunken into her face in deep depression.  She waved and continued to walk as Tiffany watched her disappear out of sight into her new classroom.  She huffed a big sigh and walked into what would be her life for the next four months.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher when she entered the room.

"I'm the new student, Tiffany Elbategev."

The teacher frowned.  "You're late.  And I already took role," he stated harshly.

"I'm sorry," Tiffany began, but didn't continue because the teacher was already on her case.

"I don't know what they teach you in America, but it's very rude to be late.  Don't let it happen again."

Tiffany was taken aback by this and was near tears.  "Ok…"

The teacher pointed to a seat in the back of the room.  "That is where you will sit now, go!"

Tiffany obediently nodded her head and ran over to where her new seat was.

"Don't let Mr. Sugomi get to you," said a cheerful girl from beside her.  "He's only like this when he fights with his girlfriend."

Tiffany smiled again in what seemed like an eternity.  "Oh, thanks, that's good to know.  I'm Tiffany, who're you."

The girl's black eyes and hair shined with enthusiasm as she exclaimed, "I'm Pan Son, pleased to meet you!"

Surprisingly, the girls were able to make it through the first half of the day without much trouble.  Tiffany's first teacher was the only one who gave her any trouble and Andy accidentally had a small pen explode on her desk.  But other than that, everything was okay.  Lunch, however, was a different story.  

"How do they all fit in here?" asked Andrea as she looked about the lunchroom in amazement.

"Probably because about half of them eat outside," Tiffany pointed out.  "We've never done that before.  Wanna?"

Andrea shrugged.  "I don't see why not."

Bra had suggested that the two packed their lunches due to the outrageous lines, so they promptly left the cafeteria to the courtyard, brown bag lunches in hand.

They immediately spotted Bra who was surrounded by a group of boys.  They were about to go up to her until they discovered that she was enjoying herself a little too much and decided it would be a good idea not to interrupt her.  So instead they found themselves eating on a bench at the far end of the school grounds.  But what they didn't know was that this bench was previously reserved.

"What are _you_ doing in our _Monday _seats?" asked a particularly snobby brunette with piercing green eyes surrounded by a group of her friends.

Tiffany motioned around her.  "Well eating obviously.  And what do you mean your 'Monday seats'?"

This time a blond spoke.  "Lita, I'll take care of this.  Oh yeah, these are the new _American_ students.  They mustn't know the ropes yet, a pity that no one told them.  Everyday of the week, we have a different eating location.  This one just so happens to be our Monday one, so I'd appreciate it if you left.  You can eat here another day."

"You've got to be crazy," replied Andy, eyes glaring ferociously at the girls.

"Yeah, what makes you the boss?"  Tiffany smirked at her.  "I hate to break it to you, but it takes more than a big bust to make you a boss."  She pointed to her obviously altered school blouse.

The girl snarled and reached out to hit Tiffany, but her attack was immediately blocked.

"Tarta, save it for another day," said the girl who introduced herself as Pan.

Tarta growled.  "Why it's you… can't you keep to yourself?"

Pan grinned.  "Not as long as there's snot on this earth like you.  Now go before I decide to finish you off."

There was a moment of silence before Tarta and her friends shuffled off in a huff, but they did in fact leave.

"You just made yourselves a bad enemy," she sighed sitting down next to them.  "But don't worry, she hates me, too.  I knocked her down in basketball last year and she's hated me ever since."  Her eyes suddenly brightened.  "Oh yeah, my name's Pan!  I met Tiffany already, but I haven't introduced to you, yet!" she exclaimed as she reached out to Andy, who immediately outstretched hers as well.

"My name's Andy."

"Hey you guys aren't the American kids staying with the Briefs, are you?"

Tiffany and Andrea nodded.

"That's so cool.  I guess that means I'll be seeing you guys!  My family is great friends with the Briefs!  We hang out all the time!"  She looked a blue watch on her wrist.  "Ack!  I haven't eaten yet and we have ten minutes left of this period.  I gotta go.  I'll see you later!  Bye."  With that said, she got up and left.

"She seems like she's trained in the martial arts," Andrea stated.

"Yeah and not half bad, either."

          The rest of the day went well for the girls, with not much else happening.  When they got home, the fell exhausted onto their beds and slept until dinner, where they were bombarded about the days events by Bra who heard everything at school.  They gave her the minor details including Pan, whom got a positive response out of everyone except for Vegeta, who just snarled and looked ever more intently at his guests.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: This takes place after the GT series, and ages are as follows: none none Normal none none 2 9 2001-10-10T19:50:00Z 2001-11-11T18:28:00Z 1 86 495 4 1 607 9.3821 

Author's Note:  This takes place after the GT series, and ages are as follows:

Trunks:  28

Bra:  16

Goten:  27

Marron:  18

Ubu:  ??

Pan:  15

Andy:  16

Tiff:  17

This may or may not be a romance.  I have not quite decided.  If so, it'll either be a Trunks/Pan or Trunks/Andy.  It's quite a tough decision at this time so I would appreciate, your opinions.  Thanks!

I will be updating with the next chapter within the next few days!

And one more thing:  Please read my other stories!

Disclaimer:  Dragonball Z does not belong to me.  I am simply "borrowing" for a little bit of creative venting.


	5. Another Side

Little Note:  This wasn't originally going to be the fourth chapter.  This was going to be the fifth chapter.  Although, when I looked at my story as a whole, I felt that this chapter was better suited to come first.

Another Side

            "Your majesty, are you sure this is a good idea?  Even if you _do_ find your son, how do you know that he will even care?  He might feel a bit of resentment towards you after all he's been through," a man with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and fancy blue and silver soldiers' uniform said.  He sat at a large, rectangular, cherry wood table along with five other men dressed just like him seated beside and across from him as well as the King himself at the head of the table.

            The King, a tall man with spiky salt and pepper colored hair laughed jovially at this remark.  "He's my son!  Of course he'll want to see me.  It's been more years than I care to know since I last saw him."

            "How can you be so sure it's him?" the same man asked, still not totally convinced.

            The King sighed and turned to the man on his right.  "Lord Asperigon, would you be so kind as to demonstrate yet again what the Mapcim seeker does?"

            Lord Asperigon nodded and smiled politely to the King as he stood up from his seat.  "Yes, your Majesty, of course."  Lord Asperigon was a handsome man who looked to be in his mid-forties.  He had short and spiky (which seemed to be the trend at the table) dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes.  He was of average height for a man and was muscular, but not bulky.  He walked very smoothly as made his way to what looked like a projector and screen.  "Now if you would all turn your attention toward the screen…" he began, with a tad bit of irritation in his voice.

            Seats began to shuffle as the King and the members of his royal council situated themselves so they could see.  Voices could be heard whispering back and forth about how a fifth viewing off the presentation wasn't needed and how it was ridiculous that Lord Cumberland couldn't just let the King go on this one.  He had already kept them two hours longer than expected for what should have been a very short meeting.

            Asperigon took out a series of disks from a case he was holding and placed them in the projector.  After a few minutes of fumbling, he was ready to give the half-hour presentation on the Mapcim Seeker again.  A picture of men working in a laboratory with a telescope-like machine was displayed on the screen as he began his talk.  "In top-secret labs in the royal house, our finest scientists have been working on a mechanism that can trace blood.  Any blood of any being throughout the entire galaxy as long as we have a sample or parent of the subject's blood."  A new slide appeared with the machine.  This time it showed a man putting a little disk that held blood into the machine.

            "That's my blood," the Kind stated proudly.  However, it wasn't as if they hadn't already known that.  He had been sure to point that out every time that slide appeared that last four views.

            Asperigon smiled at the Kings comment and continued.  "After a lot of experimentation, it is believed that we have found the whereabouts of King Vegeta's son, Princes Vegeta…"  A pretty blue planet was the next slide.  "On this planet called earth."

            "It is said that somewhere, Vegeta is currently residing on this small little planet.  We know this because we sense his blood here.  There's a very strong presence."  Asperigon changed the slides again.  "So we propose that we send some of our people there to check it out with these handheld mini Mapcim Seekers, which are in the final stages of being completed." 

            "You can stop there," King Vegeta instructed.  Sighs of relief came from the other council members.  The rest of the presentation was just about how the Mapcim Seekers worked compared to the mini ones.  "I want to have our people go to earth.  I want them to find my son."

            Cumberland rolled his eyes.  "This is a very unrealistic proposal.  No offense, my Lord, but I feel that you've gotten a bit too weathered these past years.  You've been through a lot, too.  You've died and come back to see the drastic changes that have taken place within your people.  We've let go of the past.  We are no longer a warring people who kill for sport.  True, we are still the best warriors around, but we have formed alliances with other planets… we are a new people with new ideals.  If you get Prince Vegeta dragged into this, you'll just bring back bad memories - memories that have been stored away for years and that don't need to be brought back out."

            King Vegeta frowned.  Cumberland was right in almost all ways except for one.  He _hadn't_ let go of the past.  So much was lost, and sometimes, it felt as if he were lost.  "But I need an heir," the King protested.  "Who is to be heir?"

            "Well, you have your grandson…" Cumberland stopped talking to receive several icy glares from the rest of the men.  The King's grandson was a complete lunatic, he was twenty-nine and immature beyond belief.  He wasn't very rational and always jumped to conclusions.  It didn't help that he was also extremely headstrong.  Everyone dreaded the fact that he could be the future King, which was the only real reason everyone was putting up with the King's idea.

"Yes, but still, your majesty.  It isn't wise to get yourself so set on this man being he.  I'd hate to see your disappointment if it doesn't turn out to be Prince Vegeta."  Cumberland sighed.  "I guess it's not such a bad idea after all."

Expressions of relief fell upon the faces of everyone else in the room.  Asperigon gave the King a quick nod, quickly turned off the projector, and walked swiftly to his seat.

The King looked at his advisors and friends.  "Is it settled then?  May we go through with this plan?"

Everyone agreed.

"Well, then.  I suppose you may all go home."

King Vegeta watched as the men promptly filed out of the meeting chambers – all men but one.

"For a while there, I didn't think Cumberland was going to let up," Asperigon laughed.

The King shook his head.  "Cumberland… has quite a mind on him.  But he's also a pain in the butt."

"Imagine what would have happened if he hadn't let up and found out that we've already put the plan into action."

"Oh, I don't want to know!"  The King looked Asperigon up and down.  For the last twenty years, he had served him as a noble, a friend, and... e a son.  If it were up to him, Lord Asperigon would take his place on the throne.  But there are rules even the King shouldn't break, even if Asperigon was like well deserving.  He was grateful, he felt, that he would be getting his son, but he hoped he could still have the relationship he had with Asperigon.  If he honestly had to choose one over the other, he had no idea whom he would pick.

Asperigon rubbed his stomach.  "My am I hungry.  I think I'll get something to eat before I head back home.  Would you like to join me, your Majesty?  There's this fabulous new restaurant just a few blocks from the castle."

King Vegeta shook his head approvingly.  "That would be nice."

Asperigon grinned.  "That's great.  It's not far, so do you need your body guards?"

            "Nope.  I may be getting old, but I can still handle myself quite nicely.  Although, it's not like you couldn't handle anything that came our way."

            Lord Asperigon rolled his eyes.  "You give me too much credit.  You were, after all, my best teacher."

            King Vegeta sighed.  _His teacher, but never his father._


End file.
